puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Design Easter Eggs - Flat entries
These are flat entries from the Design Easter Eggs Contest. *If your flat design is not yet on this page and you've submitted an entry to the official entry thread or you've updated your entry, you can either leave a message on the talk page here (login on YPPedia and click on the "discuss this page" tab above, then edit) or leave a note in the contest discussion thread http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=123390 or PM her. Make sure to paste the link to your entry post. *I will collect the final flat designs that you submit as your entry in the entry thread, rename it for consistency if needed, and upload it to the YPPedia to host. I will not correct incorrect file formats. If it is not able to be viewed on the entry page, I will not fix it. *If you are looking for test renders or discussion of your not yet finalized design, go to this thread. *Please, don't forget to include your "Pirate Name" and (Ocean) in your entry post. Without them, your designs will not be posted here. *If your entry does not meet, or exceeds the 256 x 256 pixels, your designs will not be posted here. *To view the entries in their rendered format, follow this link: 2009 Rendered Eggs (Credit for the design of this wiki page addition goes to Nordenx.) ---- Abzter (Malachite) Addihockey (Sage) Adrielle (Viridian) Alethia (Midnight) Annella (Sage) Anyaa (Sage) Arrsome (Cobalt) Axia (Midnight) Artmazda (Malachite) Basho (Sage) Boddicea (Hunter) Booteelishus (Sage) Bootyboo (Midnight) Brunsler (Opal) Buda (Viridian) Cardea (Hunter) Chelie (Viridian) Chocorose (Cobalt) Constelation (Cobalt) Crashxl (Hunter) Damayi (Viridian) Danyyo4 (Midnight) Darkmagcian (Viridian) Darkmezz (Hunter) Davsbrander (Midnight) Defleur (Viridian) Dexla (Malachite) Dinosaur (Sage) Dirtynick (Cobalt) Domokun (Sage) Edtheshifty (Midnight) Elby (Cobalt) Elliegirl (Hunter) Elvina (Midnight) Eolithic (Malachite) Evilcheese (Hunter) Fable (Malachite) Faeree (Sage) Fhty (Sage) Fireball (Viridian) Fizz (Midnight) Flutie (Midnight) Glorie (Midnight) Gogrannygo (Cobalt) Gormos (Sage) Greeneye (Hunter) Greylady (Malachite) Guppyzra (Hunter) Hbomb (Viridian) Herowena (Midnight) Hfsktr (Hunter) Holography (Cobalt) Horror (Sage) Hundnelly (Opal) Ihatedisney (Viridian) Inessa (Sage) Instantflash (Viridian) Isabellgrace (Midnight) Jainasolo (Midnight) Joe (Hunter) Jordtwo (Hunter) Junglejim (Viridian) Keziababy (Midnight) Kirke (Midnight) Kitt (Cobalt) Kittyocool (Hunter) Kutlasskayli (Hunter) Lazyfairy (Sage) Littlewolfe (Midnight) Lj (Midnight) Makawhawla (Viridian) Manar (Hunter) Malorie (Viridian) Mariina (Malachite) Mcgie (Hunter) Meadflagon (Cobalt) Merethif (Viridian) Mialle (Sage) Missjessica (Sage) Mobettagc (Sage) Moosezilla (Viridian) Mra (Viridian) Mrrandolfes (Malachite) Multo (Viridian) Naughtytor (Midnight) Neodude (Cobalt) Nicolerox (Sage) Nordenx (Viridian) Peasncarrots (Cobalt) Pebblebeach (Cobalt) Perfectteen (Viridian) Phillite (Sage) Phuocxd (Opal) Pletoo (Sage) Poat (Viridian) Pomfret (Midnight) Proffesional (Malachite) Qlive (Viridian) Queasy (Viridian) Raphy (Sage) Rhodin (Viridian) Rissew (Viridian) Rodkeen (Cobalt) Rom (Sage) Roseash (Viridian) RosieTheHook (Viridian) Sangarius (Viridian) Sallymae (Viridian) Saltybear (Sage) Sammantha (Cobalt) Sandiibottom (Cobalt) Sarahsparrow (Midnight) Sarasukidog (Sage) Sarooh (Sage) Schweatybol (Sage) Seraphem (Viridian) Sharktail (Sage) Shifudo (Opal) Silverdagger (Midnight) Silveransom (Sage) Sinistergoat (Viridian) Sinlilac (Viridian) Sirpenguin (Viridian) Skeletoness (Hunter) Skyelanis (Midnight) Sobas (Cobalt) Staple (Cobalt) Sultana (Sage) Surrptitious (Cobalt) Sweetpickle (Sage) Swordmaster (Hunter) Taranu (Hunter) Tarija (Sage) Terrify (Hunter) Therunt (Cobalt) Tilinka (Sage) Tluv (Sage) Totalchaos (Viridian) Trinsic (Midnight) Typo (Viridian) Twigman (???) (Cobalt) Vivilicious (Hunter) Wildflowerss (Sage) Xeitgeist (Sage) Yessac (Midnight) Yuuji (Cobalt) Zcxvcbvnbmn (Hunter) Category:Forum events